Minor Fictional Characters in the Settling Accounts Series (A-L)
This article lists the various minor fictional characters who appear in the Settling Accounts tetraology, a sub-series of the Southern Victory series. These characters are identified by name, but play at best a peripheral role in the series. Most were simply mentioned or had a very brief, unimportant speaking role that did not impact the plot, and never appeared again. Chris Agganis (Return Engagement) Chris Agganis was a Greek-born fisherman in Boston, Massachusetts in the early 1940s. He was a last minute replacement on the Sweet Sue when Johnny O'Shea failed to show up. On his first fishing trip, Agganis was wounded in his leg when the boat was machine gunned by a British naval fighter off the Ark Royal.Return Engagement, pgs. 87-88, TPB. Captain Albert (RE) Captain Albert commanded the F/V Sweet Sue when the Second Great War began. On one fishing trip, the boat was machine gunned by a British naval fighter off the Ark Royal.Ibid., pgs. 88-89. Although damaged, Captain Albert managed to bring her back to port. He took her out again after the Sweet Sue was repaired.Ibid., pgs. 167-169. Lt. Colonel Altrock (In at the Death) Lieutenant Colonel Altrock was the prosecutor of Confederate General Clarence Potter at the latter's trial for war crimes. He did his case no good when, under cross examination, General Irving Morrell admitted that he probably would have thought to dress the 133rd Special Reconnaissance Company in Confederate uniforms without the example previously given by the C.S.In at the Death, pgs. 516-521, TPB. Marco Angelucci (IatD) Marco Angelucci was a sailor onboard the Josephus Daniels. When George Enos, Jr. became the loader on a 40mm anti-aircraft gun, Angelucci replaced him as shell-jerker. Like most sailors on the Josephus Daniels, he had a low opinion of the executive officer Myron Zwilling.In at the Death, pg. 137. See: Inconsistencies in Turtledove's Work. Tad Appleton (Drive to the East) Tad Appleton (d. 1942) was a soldier fighting the Mormon resistance movement in the Second Great War alongside Armstrong Grimes and Yossel Reisen, Jr. He stopped a .50 caliber round with his face and presumably had a closed-casket funeral back in his home in Milwaukee. Appleton was actually of Polish descent; his birth name was difficult to pronounce.Drive to the East, pg. 179, TPB. Apuleius (The Grapple) Apuleius was a point man in Spartacus's guerrilla team. His sense of what was right or wrong allowed him to pinpoint traps when there was nothing to see.The Grapple, pgs. 331-334. Alphonse Archambault (TG) Alphonse Archambault was a dentist practicing in Riviere-du-Loup, Quebec. He was the father of Paulette Archambault and the father-in-law of Lucien O'Doull.The Grapple, pgs. 187-190. Paulette Archambault (TG) Paulette Archambault married Lucien O'Doull in Riviere-du-Loup, Quebec in 1943.Ibid, pgs. 187-191. Arminius (TG) Arminius was a Negro guerrilla in Spartacus's band in Georgia. After a raid on an airbase went bad, the tall, heavy-set fighter accused Jonathan Moss and Nick Cantarella of selling the band out to the Confederates. Cantarella provoked Arminius into a fight and roundly defeated him, leading Spartacus to ask Cantarella to teach him unarmed combat techniques.The Grapple, pgs. 480-483. Clark Ashton (TG) Clark Ashton was a sergeant in the United States Army during the Second Great War. He served as gunner in General Irving Morrell's command barrel during Morrell's advance on Atlanta, Georgia.The Grapple, pgs. 555-559. Literary Note "Clark Ashton" is probably a literary homage to science fiction writer Clark Ashton Smith. Braxton Atkins (RE) Braxton Atkins was a guard in Camp Dependable. He was personally loyal to the camp commandant Jefferson Pinkard so Pinkard selected him as one of the three guards to bring former-Vice President Willy Knight out of the camp proper to be executed. When Knight was taken out of sight of the barracks, Pinkard gave a signal and Atkins along with the other two guards shot Knight in the back several times each. They then dragged the body to the nearby swamp for burial.Return Engagement, pg. 329. Bassler (IatD) Lt. Bassler was Armstrong Grimes platoon leader in 1943. He was gung ho, and lead the plattoon's attack on a series of Confederate machine gun nests into Covington, Georgia. Bassler was wounded near the Savannah River, leaving Grimes in charge of the platoon.In at the Death, pg. 78-83. Charlie Baumgartner (DttE) Corporal Charlie Baumgartner (b. c'' 1915) served in Lt. Thayer Monroe's platoon on the Virginia front during the Second Great War. Although not much older than Monroe, Baumgartner had much more military experience and viewed the Lieutenant with contempt. When he spoke with senior sergeant Chester Martin, Martin agreed but explained that Monroe wasn't a bad officer and what he needed was some experience.''Drive to the East, pgs. 120-125, TPB. Humphrey Baxter (DttE) Humphrey Baxter was a man living in Washington, DC. He married Clara Jacobs in 1942.Drive to the East, pgs. 179-180. Beau (DttE) Beau was a Freedom Party Guard and bodyguard to Confederate President Jake Featherston. As was typical of the breed, he was young and brave but lacked imagination and intelligence. In 1942 Beau was part of the guard detail that accompanied Featherston on his inspection tour of the front lines near the outskirts of Pittsburgh. He was too young to have been a veteran of the Great War and so hesitated a crucial few seconds when the party came under U.S. artillery fire and was seriously wounded, losing a foot. When the barrage shifted to another position, Featherston was the first to reach Beau and administer first aid. Featherston personally tourniquet Beau's stub and stayed with him until a medic took over.Drive to the East, pgs. 395-396, TPB. Sid Becker (IatD) Sid Becker was a chief petty officer aboard the Josephus Daniels. When the ship crossed below the equator, Becker played the role of King Neptune, and the polliwogs had to kiss his big right toe. He was quite hairy all over his body, including his toe. Myron Zwilling was a polliwog, which amused the entire crew.In at the Death, pg. 135, TPB. In an act of revenge, Zwilling made Becker part of the prize crew that boarded the Argentinian ship, the Tierra del Fuego. When George Enos, Jr., who'd also been banished to the Argentinian ship, shared this with Becker, Becker didn't mind, as commanding the Tierra del Fuego might bring an opportunity for career advancement that he might not otherwise have.Ibid., pg. 139. Frenchy Bergeron (DttE, TG) Al "Frenchy" Bergeron was a sergeant in the United States Army during the Second Great War.Drive to the East, pg. 495. He served as gunner in General Irving Morrell's command barrel from the Battle of PittsburghIbid. until the fall of Nashville.The Grapple, pg. 555. After the fall of Nashville, Morrell personally commissioned him a lieutenant and promoted him to command of an armored platoon.Ibid. Cecil Bergman (DttE, TG) In 1942 Sgt. Michael Pound was assigned to a new barrel after his previous one was destroyed. PFC Cecil Bergman became his new loader with both under the command of 1st Lt. Don Griffiths.Drive to the East, pgs. 368-369. Bergman was short and skinny which helped him do his job in the tight confines of the new up-gunned Mark 2.5 barrel.Ibid. Carl Bernstein (TG) Carl Bernstein was a U.S. Army sergeant in Philadelphia during the Second Great War. He lead a group responsible for sweeping governmental offices and government employees' homes for surveillance equipment. His team was made up of Bob and Dick.The Grapple, pg. 313. Literary comment Bernstein and his group of "Bob" Woodward and Richard "Dick" Nixon looking for surveillance equipment represent a joke on Turtledove's part. Bertha (RE-IatD) Bertha was Congresswoman Flora Blackford's secretary in her Philadelphia office.See, e.g., Return Engagement, pg. 192. Betsy (IatD) Betsy was a young woman living in Montevallo, Alabama. She passed on a case of VD to a young U.S. PFC Eubanks. After treaing Eubanks, Leonard O'Doull ordered him to bring Betsy to O'Doull for treatment. Besty arrived unhappy and defiant. Nonetheless, she submitted to an examination by O'Doull, and was started on a penicillin regimen.In at the Death, pgs. 401-404. Betty (IatD) Betty was prostitute working Miss Lucy's, a brothel in Tallahassee that served officers of the U.S. Army. She "serviced" Michael Pound in 1945.In at the Death, pg. 535. Vince Bevacqua (IatD) Vince Bevacaqua was a chief petty officer on the Josephus Daniels during the Second Great War. He manned the ship's hydrophone.In at the Death, pgs. 31-32, 3445. Billie Jean (IatD) Billie Jean (d. 1943) was a young Confederate girl. US Army Medic Vince Donofrio stitched up an injured finger for her. When the two went of together to have sex, they were intercepted and beaten to death by a mob.In at the Death, pgs. 73-77. Frank Blades (RE-IatD) Frank Blades was the elder son of Edith Blades and the late Chick Blades and the stepson of Jefferson Pinkard.See, e.g., Drive to the East, pg. 216. Pinkard helped raise Frank and his brother Willie after their father committed suicide. Pinkard served as the commandant at Camp Determination, then Camp Humble, and played an important role in carrying out the Population Reduction.See Settling Accounts, generally. When Pinkard was captured after the Second Great War and convicted of crimes against humanity as a U.S. military court, Frank could not understand why Pinkard was to be executed when Pinkard's victims were "only niggers."In at the Death, pg. 581-582. Willie Blades (RE-Iatd) Willie Blades was the younger son of Edith Blades and the late Chick Blades and the stepson of Jefferson Pinkard.See, e.g., Drive to the East, pg. 216. Pinkard helped raise Willie and his brother Willie after their father committed suicide. Clement Boardman (RE) Doctor Clement Boardman was a flight surgeon with Jonathan Moss' squadron outside Winchester, Indiana during the Second Great War. Moss went to him for assistance when, despite coffee and pep pills, he couldn't maintain the pace of operations during the response to Operation Blackbeard the he did during the Great War. Boardman chastised Moss for wanting a fountain of youth but gave him a couple of pills stating they would make a new man of him. Rather than stimulants, the medication was a depressant which knocked out Moss. As Boardman explained later, Moss was too fatigued to think straight and what he needed was sleep.Return Engagement, pgs. 119-124. Bobby Lee (DttE) Bobby Lee was a captain in the Confederate States Army . He commanded a company in Lt. Col. Tom Colleton's regiment during the Second Great War. In 1942, when Operation Coalscuttle slowed outside Beaver, Pennsylvania the Confederates sent a special unit in U.S. uniforms through Bobby Lee's sector to cause confusion behind U.S. lines. This allowed the Confederates to break-through and continue their advance.Drive tot he East, pg. 348. Borkowski (IatD) Borkowski (d. 1944) was Armstrong Grimes' platoon sergeant during the Second Great War. He was killed by a Confederate attack near the Savannah River This, along with the wounding of Lt. Bassler and Sgt. Wise left Grimes in command of the platoon.In at the Death, pg. 148. Francoise Boulanger (IatD) Francoise Boulanger (b. 1867) was a patient of Dr. Leonard O'Doull's. She had arthritis.In at the Death, pgs. 544. Gilbert Boyle (RE) United States Army Captain Gilbert Boyle commanded a company defending West Jefferson, Ohio from the Confederates during Operation Blackbeard. Boyle prepared his defences as though it were still the Great War with barbed wire, machinegun emplacements and foxholes rather than trenches. This did him little good as a platoon of Confederate barrels smashed their way through. Boyle continued to encourage his troops to hold fast but most realized the futility and slipped across the Little Darby Creek.Return Engagement, pgs. 110-113. Kirby Bramlette (TG) Major Kirby Bramlette was in the Confederate Army during the Second Great War. In 1943 he and his command delayed the western U.S. thrust into Kentucky outside Elkton. Bramlette fought tenaciously and managed to inflict heavy casualties on the U.S., especially after receiving a shipment of "stovepipe" rockets from Lt. Col. Jerry Dover, but was forced to retreat.The Grapple, pg. 265-266. Brassens (RE) Captain Brassens was a soldier in the Army of the Republic of Quebec. During the Second Great War he was assigned occupation duty in Rosenfeld, Manitoba. In 1941, he led a squad of soldiers to the apartment of Mary McGregor Pomeroy to investigate claims made by Wilf Rokeby. While Brassens questioned Pomeroy, the soldiers searched the apartment. They failed to find anything incriminating since Pomeroy had returned her bomb making equipment to the hiding place her father had made on the family farm.Return Engagement, pgs. 361-363. Miss Brewster (TG) Miss Brewster was Sam Carsten's English teacher in the last semester before he dropped out of school to join the U.S. Navy in 1909. She was an effective teacher, and decades after having studied under her, Carsten could still quote from William Shakespeare's Tragedy of Julius Caesar and Geoffrey Chaucer's Canterbury Tales.The Grapple, pg. 562. Charlemagne Broxton (IatD) Charlemagne Broxton was the owner of the Huntsman's Lodge. After the Second Great War, Broxton agreed to hire Jerry Dover back to his position as manager of the restaurant.In at the Death, pgs. 551-554. Grover Burch (IatD) Grover Burch (b. c. 1904) was a lieutenant in the Confederate States Army during the Second Great War. He became Jorge Rodriguez's platoon commander in 1944, supplanting the corporal from his short command of it.In at the Death, pg. 181. Clark Butler (IatD) Clark Butler was the town commissioner for Atlanta after the Second Great War. When General Irving Morrell issued the pamphlet Equality, which outlined how whites and blacks would interact going forward. Butler was horrified by the prospect of blacks and whites of having interact as equals. When Morrell asked Butler if he was speaking in his official capacity, Butler backed off.,ref>''In at the Deat'', pgs. 598-601. Literary Comment Butler's physical description matches that of Clark Gable who starred in Gone With The Wind as Rhett Butler. This is a set up for Irving Morrell to dismiss Butler's complaints with "Frankly, Butler, I don't give a damn". Douglass Butler (TG) Douglass Butler was a driver in Cincinnatus Driver's tranportation unit and the only other Negro in it. He was originally from Denver and to Driver's surprise spoke with a white Northerner's accent. He also was as sure of his place in society and as comfortable with it as any white man.The Grapple, pgs. 45-46. Woody Butler (TG) Woody Butler was a well-known American comedic actor in the 1940s. His trademark was a pair of glasses marked from greasepaint. In 1943, he starred opposite Daisy June Lee in the comedy Jose's Hayride at the Winter Garden Theater in New York City.The Grapple, pg. 563. Caesar (RE) Caesar was a Negro from Virginia. During the Second Great War, he obtained a number of photos implicating the Freedom Party Guards in the beginnings of the Population Reduction from associates. The photos had been taken by some of the perpetrators themselves, and Caesar never divulged the way that he obtained them. He fled across the lines into the United States, then made his way to Philadelphia, where he requested and obtained a meeting with Congresswoman Flora Blackford. Caesar had been attracted by Flora's reputation as the "conscience of Congress" and believed she would be willing to take action on behalf of the endangered Negroes. For her part, she felt great admiration for his courage.Return Engagement, pgs. 274-277. Blackford went to see Presdident Al Smith to confront him with the photos and inspire him to expose Confederate crimes to the world. Smith resisted Flora's insistence for fear that, in the wake of the fall of Sandusky, Ohio, such a move would be seen as an act of desperation.Ibid., pg. 277-279. He would later publicize Caesar's photos as a quid pro quo to prevent Flora from publicizing the apparent boondoggle in Hanford, Washington that was in fact the beginning of the US program to develop the superbomb.Ibid., pgs. 449-452. After meeting Flora Blackford, Caesar went back across the lines to continue his underground work in Confederate territory. It is unknown whether or not he survived until the end of the war. Caligula (TG) Caligula was a Negro blacksmith in the Confederate States. During the Second Great War, he joined Spartacus' band of guerrillas rather than "have his population reduced". In 1943 he built a number of machinegun mounts for several stolen pick-up trucks to be used to harass Confederates around the town of Vienna, Georgia. His design was quite clever. It consisted of a short steel pipe fastened to the bed of the truck and a longer pipe whose outside diameter matched the inside diameter of the first pipe. The machinegun was attached to this second pipe. This way, if the truck had to be abandoned, only the short pipe was lost.The Grapple, pg. 204. Cambyses (IatD) Cambyses was a bartender in the Brass Monkey. By cooperating with the Confederate government, he was one of the few Negroes in Covington, Kentucky to remain after it was cleaned out for a Population Reduction.In at the Death]], pg. 423. Cannizzaro (TG) Sergeant Cannizzaro was with the U.S. Army Quartermaster Corp during the Second Great War. In 1943 he expressed frustration with the late arrival of a truck convoy to his depot in Kentucky. The drivers, led by Cincinnatus Driver, responded angrily as they had been delayed by an ambush by Confederate bushwackers who had killed and wounded several of their colleges. Cannizzaro was taken aback and sought out an officer to report this insubordination. The officer heard out the drivers and took their side much to the confusion of Cannizzaro.The Grapple]], pgs. 262-263. Hezekiah Carroll (IatD) Hezekiah Carroll was a Texas Ranger. After Wright Patman declared Texas a independent republic, Carroll personally informed Jefferson Pinkard that he would be arrested at Camp Humble as required by the armistice Patman had forged with the United States. Pinkard was galled by the hypocricy shown by Texans, as most had been quite happy with the Population Reduction.In at the Death, pgs. 324-326. Jack Carter (IatD) Jack Carter was a Confederate aristocrat in who maintained the Tarkas Estate in Richmond. He hated and looked down upon Jake Featherston and the Freedom Party, and protected the Negroes in his employ out of noblesse oblige; their family had served his since before the American Revolution. When Richmond fell to the United States, Carter's Negroes could come out of hiding. U.S. General Abner Dowling met with Carter, who, far from taking Dowling's hand in friendship, made it quite clear to Dowling that he hated the U.S.In at the Death, pgs. 289-291. See Also *Literary Allusions in Turtledove's Work#Edgar Rice Burroughs Nelson Cash (TG) Captain Nelson Cash (d. 1943) commanded Jorge Rodriguez's company in Virginia and Tennessee during the Second Great War. He treated his men in a kindly fashion because he had bastards like Sgt. Hugo Blackledge to handle the dirty work. For instance, when Rodriguez received a telegram informing him of his father's death, Cash was sympathetic but unable to grant him compassionate leave. Blackledge ensured he didn't take informal leave.The Grapple, pgs. 284-285. Cash was decapitated by U.S. shelling during their offensive from their bridgehead on the south side of the Cumberland River.Ibid., pg. 289. José Maria Castillo (DttE) Senior Private José Maria Castillo was a soldier with the Veracruz Division of the Mexican Army. In 1942 his division was one of three that Emperor Francisco Jose provided the Confederate States and which were used to protect the flanks during Operation Coalscuttle. Castillo was captured and personally questioned by General Irving Morrell. He eagerly responded to anything asked as he was fearful what might happen to him if he didn't. When Morrell informed him, through an interpreter, that no harm would come to him, Castillo kissed Morrell's hand. Morrell was uncomfortable with this show of obsiquiesness.Drive to the East, pgs. 404-405. Lee Castle (RE) Colonel Lee Castle commanded a regiment of barrels under General George Patton during Operation Blackbeard. When Colonel Tom Colleton demanded he send his barrels into Sandusky to reach Lake Erie, Castle refused. Not only had Patton explicitly forbidden it, Castle was smart enough to know that barrels would take heavy casualties if they engaged in house-to-house fighting. He suggested Colleton try the "flyboys". Colleton did and was more successful at getting bombers, both Razorbacks and Mules to provide air support.Return Engagement, pg. 267. Caswell (IatD) Caswell was a petty officer aboard the USS Oregon. He showed George Enos, Jr. to his station and where to hang his hammock when Enos was re-assigned to the Oregon in 1944.In at the Death, pgs. 235-236. Cavendish (DttE) Cavendish was a soldier in Corporal Armstrong Grimes' platoon during the fighting against the Mormon uprising in the Second Great War. On the final drive to Salt Lake City Cavendish was seriously wounded by a Mormon mortar barrage. While still under fire Grimes and Sgt. Rex Stowe crawled out to Cavendish, performed what first aid they could and then Grimes carried him on his back to the nearest aid station.Drive to the East, pgs. 301-303. Charlie (RE) Charlie was the head of the Customs Inspection post in Mooers, New York in the early 1940s. He became suspicious of Dr. Leonard O'Doull when the latter was traveling into the U.S. to rejoin the U.S. Army Medical Corps. Dr. O'Doull was traveling with a U.S. Passport that had been issued just before the Great War and a letter from Jedediah Quigley. Charlie detained O'Doull until his story could be checked out.Return Engagement, pgs. 142.144. Clancy (TG) Clancy was one General Abner Dowling's drivers during the Second Great War. After Dowling's Eleventh Army captured Camp Determination in 1943, Clancy brought Jethro Gwynn, the mayor of Snyder, Texas to tour the camp on Dowling's orders.The Grapple, pgs. 586-589. Clay (RE) Malcolm Clay (b. c. 1906) was a sergeant in the Confederate Army during the Second Great War. Upon the wounding of Captain Mouton in 1941, he temporarily commanded the First Richmond Howitzers, the battery which had once been commanded by Jake Featherston in the Great War. On a tour of the front, Featherston met Clay and realized that, despite Clay's commanding the battery, he held the rank of sergeant. Featherston commissioned Clay a lieutenant on the spot and made him the battery's permanent commander, declaring "In this here war, people who deserve to be promoted are going to get promoted"--in reference to Featherston's having been repeatedly passed up for promotion a generation earlier.Return Engagement, pgs. 125-126. Cletus (TG) Cletus was a member of the Freedom Party Guards and in 1943 served at Camp Determination. As part of his duties, he was the driver for the camp commandant Jefferson Pinkard.The Grapple, pg. 153. Clint (DttE) Clint was a Troop Leader in the Freedom Party Guards in Covington, Kentucky. In early 1942 Clint led a squad in a raid of the Brass Monkey. The purpose was to ensure all the blacks in the bar had proper documentation, especially passbooks. Cincinnatus Driver was present and handed over his forged passbook for inspection. While it passed muster, his name was on a watch list and so he was detained.Drive to the East, pgs. 53. Cochrane (DttE) Sergeant Cochrane was with the Confederate Bomb Disposal Unit in Richmond during the Second Great War. In 1942 General Clarence Potter struck up a conversation with Cochrane when the latter manned a barricade blocking a street where a U.S bomb had landed and failed to explode.Drive to the East, pg. 198. Colby (DttE) Colonel Colby was a Military Tribunals Judge with the U.S. Occupation Authority in Canada. Colby presided over the trial of Mary McGregor Pomeroy on charges of terrorism and the murders of Laura Secord Moss and her daughter. Clarence Smoot, Pomeroy's lawyer, considered him a fairly reasonable man, for a military judge. Colby convicted Pomeroy but signalled mercy would be granted if she pleaded for it. Since the best she could hope for was a life sentence in jail, Pomeroy refused, stating she did what she did for her country. She was duly sentence to death by firing squad and became a martyr for the resistance movement.Drive to the East, pgs. 106-109. Collins (TG) Collins (d 1943) was a Confederate nuclear physicist working with Henderson V. FitzBelmont on the building of a superbomb on behalf of his government in the Second Great War. He was an expert in jovium extraction. He died in a US airstrike on his laboratory in 1943.The Grapple, pg. 576. Confederate Connie (IatD) Confederate Connie was the alias of a female Confederate broadcaster who aired propaganda programs designed to demoralize U.S. troops, including a report on the massacre of Confederate civilians by U.S. troops as Hardeeville, South Carolina. In truth, most U.S. soldiers enjoyed her sexy voice but discounted her propaganda.In at the Death, pg. 246-247. Literary Comment Connie's role is similar to OTL's Tokyo Rose and other Axis propaganda broadcasters of the Second World War. Conley (DttE) Conley was a guard at the Andersonville prisoner of war camp. Like most guards, he enjoyed taunting the U.S. POWs with tales of Confederate victories and U.S atrocities. One day he mocked Jonathan Moss about the U.S. Authorities shooting women in Canada. Moss read the newspaper story that Conley gave him and discovered that Mary McGregor Pomeroy had been executed for the murders of his wife and daughter. Moss coldly told Conley that Pomeroy deserved to die and that he would have gladly been in the firing squad for what she had done to him. Conley was shocked and left dumbfounded.Drive to the East, pg. 110. Jane Cooley (DttE) Jane Cooley was the sole child of Pat Cooley. In 1942 his wife Sally wrote telling him that Jane had come down with the chicken pox. However, Jane fully recovered.Drive to the East, pg. 192. Sally Cooley (DttE) Sally Cooley was the wife of Pat Cooley. In 1942 she wrote Pat that their daughter had caught chicken pox and that she was concerned she might catch it too as she didn't remember having it as a child. However, Jane recovered and Sally didn't come down with it.Drive to the East, pg. 192. Hank Coomer (RE) Lt. General Hank Coomer was a Confederate commanded the Army of Northern Virginia during the first year of the Second Great War. Coomer met U.S. general Daniel MacArthur's advance on Richmond in 1941, slowing the advance to a crawl, then halting altogether at the Battles of Fredericksburg. Coomer hailed from Atlanta, arising from humble origins, like most of the Confederate military officers of the Second Great war. He'd joined the Freedom Party in 1922. He was a few years past forty when the Second Great War began.Return Engagement, pgs. 127-129. Country (IatD) "Country" was the nickname of a sailor George Enos, Jr. served with aboard the [[USS Oregon|USS Oregon]] during the Second Great War.In at the Death, pg. 236. Cousin of a prominent member of the Freedom Party (IatD) The cousin of a prominent member of the Freedom Party prevailed upon his powerful kinsman to obtain for him through nepotism a plum assignment far from the front in the Second Great War, despite his being of the right age and of sufficient health to serve in the Confederate Army. That plum assignment wound up being guard duty at the death camp Camp Humble in Humble, Texas. In 1944, Ferdinand Koenig ordered Humble's commandant, Jefferson Pinkard, to mobilize as many of his guards as possible for combat duty. Pinkard mobilized the cousin, and the cousin incredulously declared "Do you know who my cousin is?" Pinkard neither knew nor cared; while the guard may well have had a prominent cousin, he was not prominent enough to countermand a direct order from Koenig.In at the Death, pg. 159. Andrew Crowley (IatD) Andrew Crowley was the mayor of Atlanta before it fell to the United States Army. He approached U.S. General Irving Morrell, who confronted him about Atlanta's role in shipping Negroes to camps. Crowley inadvertently acknowledged that they had done so, and was horrified by idea that Morrell would execute 50 white people for the death of any Negro. Morrell then angrily banished Crowley from his presence.In at the Death]], pgs. 133-134. Crowley was later arrested for his involvement in the population reduction and replaced by Clark Butler in the U.S. created position of town commissioner.Ibid. pg. 599. Cummins (RE) General Cummins was responsible for counterintelligence for the Confederate Army. While a solid officer, he lacked the imagination of some of his peers such as General Clarence Potter. As such, General Nathan Bedford Forrest III and President Jake Featherston occasionally assigned Potter extra duties that rightfully belonged to Cummins but which needed something extra that Potter had.Return Engagement, pg. 403.. On such extra duty was the gopher trap that Forrest asked Potter to devise. While Cummins was also given the assignment and he proceeded in the usual plodding, unimaginative way, Potter devised an unusual approach which ultimately proved successful.Ibid., pgs. 466-468. Ken Davenport (TG) Ken Davenport was a captain in the United States Navy during the Second Great War. He was stationed at the Boston Naval Yard in 1943. That year he was a member of a review board that debriefed Lieutenant Sam Carsten on the situation in the North Atlantic and assigned Carsten's ship, the USS Josephus Daniels, to smuggle weapons to Cuba, where Fidel Castro was assembling a bi-racial anti-Freedomite resistance movement.The Grapple, pgs. 157-158. Dean (TG) Dean (d 1943) was a Confederate nuclear physicist working with Henderson V. FitzBelmont on the building of a superbomb on behalf of his government in the Second Great War. He was an expert in jovium extraction. He died in a US airstrike on his laboratory in 1943.The Grapple, pg. 576. Lloyd Deevers (DttE) Captain Lloyd Deevers commanded Armstrong Grimes' company during the Utah campaign. Grimes much preferred Deevers to his platoon commander, Lt. Streczyk, since he had a good idea of what he was doing unlike the lieutenant. While advancing on Salt Lake City, Grimes infuriated a Mormon major who was under flag of truce by forcing him to strip before crossing over to the U.S. lines. Captain Deevers offered to transfer Grimes to another company to avoid any potential retribution but Grimes declined. He lived to regret it, since the Mormons did seem to concentrate their efforts on his company, but he did live.Drive to the East, pgs. 431-433. Delancey (TG) Delancey was a Confederate nuclear physicist working with Henderson V. FitzBelmont on the building of a superbomb on behalf of his government in the Second Great War. He was an expert in jovium extraction. He lost a leg and a hand in a US airstrike on his laboratory in 1943.The Grapple, pg. 576. Delilah (DttE) Delilah was the wife of Aurelius. She was saved from a Freedom Party clean-out of the Terry when Jerry Dover suggested Aurelius bring his family to the Huntsman's Lodge one night.Drive to the East, pg. 186. She and her husband were eventually picked up by another sweep in 1943.Ibid. pg. 574. Demetrius (DttE) Demetrius was a Confederate black man and inmate of Camp Determination. In 1942 he asked Hipolito Rodriguez what had happened to the prisoners from Jackson, Mississippi. Rodriguez stuck to the cover story that some had been shipped to El Paso and others to Lubbock. Demetrius said he had heard otherwise, that they had been killed. Rodriguez denied it and demanded to know Demetrius' barracks number. Demetrius gave it (number 27) and then quickly left when Rodriguez gestured with his sub-machinegun. Rodriguez reported this conversation to the officer of the watch who, in turn, reported it to his superiors. Four days later, Barracks 27 was cleaned out and its occupants told they were being shipped to El Paso. Demetrius hung back and told Rodriguez he didn't want to go. Rodriguez spoke with Chief Assault Leader Higbe, who was in charge of the operation, and then told Demetrius to come with him for questioning. When they left the prison compound and disappeared from view around the guard barracks, Rodriguez shot Demetrius in the back of the head killing him instantly.Drive to the East, pgs. 483-484. Jamie Dias (RE) Jaime Diaz was the proprietor of the general store in Baroyeca, Sonora.Return Engagement, pg. 76. As a shopkeeper, Diaz was wealthier than even the most well to do farmer such as Hipolito Rodriguez. Yet he did not put on airs and complained about the way things were as much as if he tilled the soil.Ibid., pg. 257. David Dillon (RE) Doctor David Dillon was the regimental medical officer for Tom Colleton's regiment during the Second Great War. He mildly protested Colleton's promise to jump into Lake Erie for a swim if they reached the lake first. Dr. Dillon was concerned with the nasty chemicals the U.S. dumped into the lake as sewage but had no answer to Colleton's question of all the nasty chemicals the Yankees fired at them in artillery shells.Return Engagement, pg. 207. Dinwiddie (DttE) Captain Dinwiddie commanded "A" Company, First Battalion in Lt. Col. Tom Colleton's regiment. In early 1942 while the Army of Kentucky stood on the defence in Sandusky, a major fire fight broke out in Dinwiddie's sector. Colleton contacted Dinwiddie and offered him artillery support. Dinwiddie declined, indicating the fire fight resulted from Confederate soldiers attempting to shoot a U.S. sniper who had wounded Lt. Jenks and that it was not the beginnings of a U.S. offensive. Dinwiddie proved correct as the shooting died down after a half hour.Drive to the East, pgs. 38-39. Lou Doggett (IatD) Lou Doggett was the mayor of Humble, Texas. He permitted Jefferson Pinkard to establish Camp Humble. However, the company that set up the ovens and the crematoriums had done a poor job, and Doggett was quite vocal about the smoke and odor the death camp produced. By 1944, the Second Great War was going badly for the Confederacy, and Pinkard's ties to President Jake Featherston didn't intimidate Doggett any longer. In fact, Doggett openly shared his "defeatist" beliefs with Pinkard.In at the Death, pgs. 257-260. Dolf (IatD) Dolf was a truck driver for the United States Army during the Second Great War. He was a colleague of Cincinnatus Driver. Dolf tried to entice Driver into a poker game, but Driver declined.In at the Death, pg. 65. Don (TG) Don (d. 1943) was a member of Chester Martin's platoon in Tennessee. His mutilated body was found in the woods outside of Woodbury, Tennessee after he was killed and his body defiled by bushwackers. In retaliation, Martin, acting with the accord of Captain Hubert Rhodes, took twenty hostages from Woodbury. They were executed the following day.The Grapple, pgs. 325-328. Donnelly (IatD) Donnelly was a solider in the United States Army. He was careless and developed a case of gonorrhea during the Second Great War. He was treated and chastised by Leonard O'Doull.In at the Death, pgs. 121-122, TPB. Bruce Donovan (TG) Bruce Donovan was a truck driver for the United States Army during the Second Great War. He was a colleague of Cincinnatus Driver. Like many in the U.S., Donovan was indifferent to blacks, but his time with Driver taught him that blacks were capable and intelligent. In 1943 he supported Driver in a dispute with Sgt. Cannizzaro of the quatermaster Corp.The Grapple, pgs. 262-263. Darius Douglas (IatD) Darius Douglas (d. 1944) was the mayor of Hardeeville, Southe Carolina. As such, he'd overseen the deportation of the town's Negro population to death camps. When the United State Army arrived, Douglas was unrepentent about his role in the Population Reduction. In response, U.S. Lt. Boris Lavochkin, the senior officer present, shot Douglas in the face. That act helped touch off a massacre in Hardeeville minutes later, as U.S. troops killed nearly every inhabitant of the town.In at the Death, pgs. 243-245. Mrs. Douglas (IatD) Mrs. Douglas was the wife of Hardeeville mayor Darius Douglas. Her horrified screams upon learning that her husband was dead helped touch off the massacre of civilians by U.S. troops , which claimed her life and several others.In at the Death, pgs. 245-246. Duffy (RE) Duffy was a wireless operator in Col. Tom Colleton's regiment. He carried a semi-portable radio transmitter/receiver in a big pack on his back and stayed close to Colleton. This was to allow the colonel to call for artillery support and for Mules to bomb U.S. strongpoints. While watching Duffy crawl towards him while they were under fire, Colleton thought that with the big radio pack Duffy looked like a human dromedary.Return Engagement, pg. 101. Wally Eastlake (IatD) Wally Eastlake was a CPO on board the [[USS Josephus Daniels|USS Josephus Daniels]]. He played one of King Neptune's mermaids when the ship crossed the Equator. After Myron Zwilling assigned the various shellbacks as prize crews aboard captured Argentine ships, Eastlake brought his concern that Zwilling had been vindictive to Sam Carsten. Carsten confronted Zwilling, who transferred off the Josepus Daniels.In at the Death, pgs. 150-154. Eddie (IatD) Eddie was a corpsman who worked under Leonard O'Doull during the Second Great War. He was bespectacled.In at the Death, pg. 74. In 1944, he carried a wounded Michael Pound to O'Doull when Pound's legs and hands were burned as he escaped from his destroyed barrel.Ibid., pgs. 300-305. Nick Einsiedel (IatD) Colonel Nick Einsiedel was Michael Pound's regimental CO and the local commander in Tallahassee, Florida at the end of the Second Great War.In at the Death, pgs. 461-464. He answered directly to military governor Irving Morrell. When the citizens began boycotting merchants that sold to the U.S. Army, Morrell ordered Einsiedel to break the boycott.Ibid., pgs. 470-471. Ekberg (TG) Ekberg was a sailor onboard the Josephus Daniels. When George Enos, Jr. became the loader on a 40mm anti-aircraft gun, Ekberg replaced him as shell-jerker.The Grapple, pgs. 541-542. Emil (IatD) Emil was a truck driver for the United States Army during the Second Great War. He was a colleague of Cincinnatus Driver. Emil fancied himself an excellent poker player. His friends thought otherwise.In at the Death, pg. 65. Ernie (IatD) Ernie operated the Hugo diner in Hugo, Alabama. During the U.S. occupation after the Second Great War, Ernie participated in a boycott. He refused to sell Armstrong Grimes a sandwich stating that Grimes had headed up a firing squad the previous day that had shot his brother-in-law. The next day, he was arrested by Grimes and a squad of soldiers for again refusing to do business with the U.S. troops. Grimes horrified onlookers by telling them he was taking old Ernie to a camp. This strong action caused the boycott to collapse.In at the Death, pg. 487. Eubanks (IatD) Eubanks was a PFC in the United States Army. A sexual encounter with a woman named Betsy left him a case of VD, which was treated by Leonard O'Doull.In at the Death, pg. 402. Horton Everett (RE) Horton Everett replaced Davey Hatton as the cook onboard the Sweet Sue when the latter was killed by a British naval fighter airplane. Although his cooking was different from that of Hatton, both Captain Albert and George Enos, Jr. found it far from bad.Return Engagement, pgs. 168-169. Felipe (IatD) Felipe was a young busboy in the Huntsman's Lodge. Like many of his fellow busboys, Felipe was a Mexican hired to replace the Negroes who'd been victims of the Population Reduction.In at the Death, pg. 447. Jerry Fields (DttE) Jerry Fields was the loader for Sgt. Michael PoundDrive to the East, pg. 282. in a barrel commanded by 2nd Lt. Bryce Poffenberger. In 1942 the barrel was hit by an armor-piercing round and set on fire outside Canton, Ohio. While escaping from the turret, Poffenberger was killed by machinegun fire but Fields and Pound escaped unharmed. The two assisted Tor Svenson, the driver, when he was wounded in the leg also by machinegun fire.Ibid., pgs. 282-83. Morris Fishbein (RE) Morris Fishbein was in basic training with George Enos, Jr. in 1941 at a training camp in Providence. He was well indoctrinated in the dialectic and explained repeatedly to Enos and his other bunkmates how the seemingly meaningless training in marching, etc. was meant to pound out their individualism.Return Engagement, pgs. 345-346. Despite Fishbein's cynical views, he did not advocate the revolt of the proletariat because he wanted to "blow the reactionaries in the god-damn CSA to hell and gone".Ibid., pg. 346. As such, he completed basic training and was assigned specialty training in anti-submersible warfare.Ibid., pg. 426. Teddy Fitzgerald (RE) Teddy Fitzgerald (d. 1941) was the bow machine gunner in Colonel Irving Morrell's personal barrel during the initial phases of Operation Blackbeard at the start of the Second Great War.Return Engagement, pgs. 41-44. He and the driver were killed outside Plain City, Ohio when Morrell's barrel was destroyed by an armor-piercing round.Ibid. pg. 118. Fitzwilliams (DttE) Captain Fitzwilliams was a military prosecutor with the U.S. Occupation Authority in Canada. Fitzwilliams prosecuted Mary McGregor Pomeroy on charges of terrorism and the murders of Laura Secord Moss and her daughter. In addition to the prima facie evidence of Pomeroy being arrested in the act of building a bomb, Fitzwilliams linked her to the bombing of Karamanlides' general store. He also submitted the previous statement by Wilf Rokeby linking Pomeroy to Moss. Clarence Smoot did his best and attempted to discredit Rokeby but Colonel Colby convicted Pomeroy and sentenced her to death.Drive to the East, pg. 108.